Secret Santa
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: The Jump Street Team needs to get into the Christmas Spirit and Fuller has the perfect suggestion...just a little early Christmas present to you from me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bad news…my computer's broken again. My dad tried to fix it but alas, his attempts were futile. So it won't be until Christmas – when I get my brand new, totally awesome HP laptop! – when I will finally be able to update stuff. Don't worry, I have a new chapter for Prey that will be up soon and I think ya'll will really like it. Anyways, I know this is early but I'm in the Christmas spirit – have been since after Halloween. How bad is it that it isn't even Thanksgiving yet and I'm already listening to my Twisted Sister Christmas CD? But technecially, it isn't MY fault. It's the grocery stores, the department stores, and the television networks that have insisted upon decorating and airing Christmas commercials since the day before Halloween. So it really isn't my fault, I've just been shuffled up into the commerciality of it all. And, you have to keep in mind, Christmas morning I get my laptop which means I will finally be able to diligently update as I am accustomed to doing. Now, I'd like to add a final note and wish all of ya'll a happy Thanksgiving. I know it can be stressful but sit back, relax, stuff yourselves with turkey until you feel like you're sure to explode at any given moment, and remember the real meaning of Thanksgiving. And as far as Christmas goes, rather you're Christian, Jewish, Muslim, what have you, don't forget the real meaning of Christmas either. Don't get all caught up in the commerciality of it as I did. The holidays are a time of togetherness, prayer, reflection, and memories. I hope all of ya'll have a great Thanksgiving and, if I don't talk to you before then, a merry Christmas. Now then, I'll get off my soapbox and give you guys what you've been waiting for – see it as an early Christmas present from me to you – my Christmas Jump Street fic. So enjoy and have a safe and happy holidays filled with lots of joy and great memories!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own 21 Jump Street but Tom Hanson sure would make an awesome Christmas present. He might even beat my laptop!**

**Secret Santa**

**A 21 Jump Street Christmas Fic! **

"Secret Santa! Fuller, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, we aren't in elementary school any more!"

"Besides, what if I get someone I don't like!"

"Guys!" Captain Fuller raised an impatient hand, "I think Secret Santa is a wonderful idea to get us all into the Christmas spirit. Besides, all of you all have been at each other's throats lately and how better to enjoy the holidays and put a little joy back into Jump Street than participating in Secret Santa?"

"But…"

"No buts, Hanson," Fuller shot the young officer an irritated look; "Now then, you all _will_ participate. That's an order! Write your names on a scrap of paper and put it into the bag. We'll draw names…"

"What if I get my own?"

"Then you'll draw again, Penhall," Fuller exhaled exasperatedly, "Each of you will purchase a gift for the person's name you have drawn. The gifts will be under twenty dollars but more than five. That means no getting anyone a chili dog, Penhall."

"Aw! You're no fun, Fuller!"

"Well at least I am more in a Christmas-y mood than you guys! Seriously! Hanson, putting a water balloon in Judy's chair? And you, Penhall, '_accidentally_' leaving a chili dog in Booker's desk over Thanksgiving? And Judy, slapping Booker…"

"He was inappropriately coming on to me!"

"I merely complimented you on your hind quarters and told you that I wouldn't mind seeing more where that came from when you walked past my desk…" Booker defended nonchalantly, earning himself a shove up against the desk from Hanson.

"Hanson!" Fuller barked.

"He can't say that to her!"

"Easy there, Hamburger," Booker chuckled, "Don't get your bloomers in a bunch."

"You're dead, scum!" Hanson hissed.

"And this is exactly why we need to do a Secret Santa. We'll give each other the gifts at the Christmas party next week. Now, put your names in the bag or I will put them in for you!"

The members of Jump Street grumbled and each grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper off of Fuller's desk. After scribbling their names, they dropped them in the brown paper bag that their Captain held out for them. As Hanson dropped in his, he shot Fuller a look and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Hanson, usually you love Christmas!"

"Usually I don't have to work with a psycho but then again, we all can't be happy, can we?" His acidic tone was not welcome.

"Hanson, you and Booker haven't gotten along since the second you met. Now, could you at least _try_ and pretend you like him…at least until after Christmas?"

"Can he at least try and pretend not to be a whack job…at least until after Christmas?" Hanson's voice was mocking and Fuller decided it was best not to reprimand him. Hanson did have a point. There was something…_odd_, for lack of a better term, about Dennis Booker but he was a good officer, almost as good as Hanson, and they'd both just have to deal with each other. At least until after Christmas.

Both officers walked to separate ends of Adam Fuller's officer to await having to draw a name from the bag. Judy offered to go first. She extended her hand and plunged it into the sack without a moment's hesitation. After a few seconds, her hand emerged and with it, a folded slip of paper. She unfolded it and smiled behind it secretly. She had drawn Doug Penhall's name. That would be easy enough.

Next, Ioki followed suit. He drew Fuller's name from the bag and his eyes widened nervously. What would he ever get for a man who seemed to have everything? It wasn't as if he could run down to the joke shop and purchase a gag gift like he'd have done if he had drawn Hanson, Penhall, Booker, or even Judy's name. No, this one would be tough. Frowning, he slipped the piece of paper into his jeans pocket.

After Ioki, Doug went and drew a name from the bag. He glanced at it and smirked. He had drawn Harry Ioki. That'd be easy. He would just run down to J&B's Joke Shop. He could easily pick up something that would most likely cause Judy to call him immature (how could he pass up that opportunity?) and Harry to not know what in hell's name to do with it. Maybe this Secret Santa business wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Alright, Hanson, Booker, you two are next."

"Cap'n do we really…"

"Yes, Hanson, you really have to do this. Now draw!"

Hanson rolled his eyes and plunged his fist angrily into the bag. After shuffling the two pieces of paper left, he withdrew his hand and looked down at the paper it had surfaced with. After mentally cursing, he shoved it heatedly into his pocket. Of all the names to get it just had to be Dennis Booker! Dennis-Frickin'-Psycho-Freak-Booker!

"Alright, Dennis. You're next."

Booker too rolled his eyes and plunged his fist angrily into the bag. The only difference between him and Hanson was that Hanson hadn't verbally cursed upon reading the scribbled name. Booker, on the other hand, didn't waste anytime.

"Damn it!"

"Booker…" Fuller warningly raised an eyebrow.

"Cap'n this is ridiculous! Of all the damn names in the world…"

Booker decided against continuing his sentence and sulked back over to the wall he had previously been leaning against, took his prior position, and folded his arms crossly across his chest.

"Aw!" Hanson smirked, unable to let the perfect moment for an insult pass, "Look at lil' baby Dennis sulking in the corner. What's wrong? Throwing a temper tantrum, are we?"

"Shut up, Hamburger!" Booker spat.

"Both of you!" Fuller raised a hand once more, "Leave each other alone! Now then, we have all drawn names except for me."

Fuller placed his hand in the now crumpled bag and withdrew the last name. He smiled upon reading Judy Hoffs written neatly in cursive.

"Alright, get back to work! And don't forget to go shopping for your person. Remember, the Christmas party is on Wednesday next week. That means you only have today, tomorrow, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and for most likely Doug, Wednesday. So get busy on your cases and on thinking about your gift!"

After dismissing his officers, Fuller sat down in his leather swivel chair and leaned back as far as the recline would permit. Christmas was next Friday and he hoped that the Officers of Jump Street would be able to put aside their differences, at least for Christmas, and he hoped that his Secret Santa idea would do the trick!

"Hanson! Penhall! You two bafoons are dead!" Judy's irate voice echoed through the chapel.

Fuller rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. Maybe he should just start hoping a little harder…

**A/N: So…what do you think? **

**P.S.: Sorry for the long A/N: but I just wanted to wish every one happy holidays. **


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Doug Penhall sighed as he looked longingly into the window of Diggidy Dog.

"Well," he said breathlessly, "There goes my idea for Secret Santa."

"Come on, Doug," Tom tried to sound encouraging, "You'll think of something. I mean, you have Ioki! Just go to the joke shop and pick up a gag gift."

"That's what I was thinking though a chili dog would be easier. Was that what you were going to do – get Booker a gag gift?"

"Oh Booker!" Tom rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me that I'm responsible for single-handedly brining Christmas cheer into that maniac's pathetic excuse of a life!"

"Harsh, Tom, harsh."

"I know it's harsh," Tom sighed, stuffing his frost bitten fingers into the pockets of his flannel jacket, "But it is _Booker_ we're talking about here."

"Everyone deserves to be happy on Christmas, Tom, even Dennis."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, I got to get going. Mom wants me over around six to help put up the tree."

"You still do that?"

"Do what?"

"Help your mom with the tree?"

"It's tradition, Doug. Besides, how can I pass up freshly baked sugar cookies and cocoa?"

"True," Doug nodded understandingly, "Hug your mom for me."

"Will do," Tom nodded his goodbye and left Doug standing at the Diggidy Dog.

Surely Tom would think of something better than a gag gift for Booker. But then again, surely he could think of something better than a gag gift for Harry. Doug shook his head impatiently. They worked together for Pete's sake! Surely they could come up with good gift ideas for each other. Doug bit his lower lip and glanced through the window once more. A sign above the cash register caught his eye:

_This Holiday Season Don't Forget!_

_Pick Up Your Diggidy Dog Gift Card Now _

_For Your Special Someone!_

Okay, so Harry Ioki wasn't exactly Doug Penhall's idea of his "special someone" but a gift card would work. Less than twenty, more than five. Doug could literally see a light bulb floating above his head. A ten dollar gift card to Diggidy Dog! Perfect!

--

Dennis Booker sighed as he slammed the door of his apartment shut. He had had lots of bad days in his life but surely this had to be the worst. First, he couldn't close his case and was stressing out about it (as if it wasn't bad enough he'd have to book a kid for selling drugs to help pay for his mother's new heart transplant) but on top of that, he just had to have drawn Tom Hanson's name from the bag. Tom Hanson!

Dennis tossed his keys onto the table by the door and made his way over to the kitchen. After yanking open the refrigerator door, Dennis grabbed a beer. He figured he deserved it after today, even if he was trying to cut back. As he was about to go over to the living room and watch some TV, he noticed the red blinking light on the answering machine. Rolling his eyes, he took another swig of beer and pressed the button next to the light.

"Hi, Dennis, it's Mom. Look, I know your father and I promised to come and visit for Christmas and I know we had all the details squared away but I'm afraid we can't this year. I know we're breaking another promise but don't see it that way. See as us…rescheduling. That's it. Rescheduling! Please don't be mad, Dennis, we just can't make it this year. Flight prices are going up and Megan isn't feeling well. Her asthma is acting up even worse this year than in the past. Dennis, believe me, if we could, we would but we can't. There's no use trying to make it happen because it won't. Maybe next year, honey. Besides, you've been saying how you've made lots of new friends from working at…Jump…Street? Was that what it's called? Anyways, I am sure you can spend Christmas with one of them. That way you won't have to spend it alone. Again. Look, I have to go, Sweetie, but I just wanted to apologize and say I love you. Dad sends his regards and Megan sends a hug. We love you, Dennis, and if we could be there…"

The answering machine cut off.

Dennis placed his hand against the nape of his neck. Of course they couldn't come. Had he really thought that they would? Every year his mother swore on her life that they'd come and spend the holidays with him and every year something else – something more important – came up. Dennis didn't even bother to listen to the other message on the machine – something about some great deal on some great product. Dennis hated telemarketers. Come to think of it, he hated a lot of things at that particular moment. He hated Jump Street for wanting him to stay on, he hated Tom Hanson for being a better officer and better at everything than him, he hated Fuller for challenging him and creating that stupid Secret Santa idea, he hated Secret Santa because he had to buy Tom a gift, he hated Christmas for having to spend it alone…again, and he hated his parents, even Megan, for breaking another promise.

Doug lifted the familiar brown bottle to his lips and downed the rest of the bitter liquid – the only thing he didn't hate, the only thing he could always count on.


End file.
